


Like It Like That

by synonym4life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synonym4life/pseuds/synonym4life
Summary: Even a broken love deserves its show.





	Like It Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by Rag’n’Bone Man’s song Bitter End, especially the verses that are featured at the beginning of the drabble in italics. I recommend you give it a listen for that full-blown angst effect.
> 
> This was first posted to my Tumblr, but I decided to upload it here as well even though it's short.

_Too many years of battle scars and now  
We’re broken_

_And all the words you said  
Been hanging over my head for time_

_And all of the lines we’ve crossed_  
_Have finally burst us open_  
_As a thousand tiny paper cuts of life_

 

 

Sharp nails bite into the skin carelessly as clothes are forcefully ripped from the body. They are never gentle, they never learned to be, they never  _needed_  to be.

They both like it like that.

That is what they tell themselves when the harsh mouth mercilessly bites down on the shoulder. That is what they tell themselves when they make each other scream. That is what they tell themselves when the breathless groan accentuates the breach between pleasure and pain.

They both like it like that.

But wouldn’t they like a gentle press of lips against their skin as well? Wouldn’t they like a soft touch, a gentle sweep of fingers across the temple, a soft languid movement of bodies, a tender gasp of wonder against the ear instead of a growl of want?

They would like it like that.

Wishful thinking.

The cutting words have left too many forcibly sewn edges on the surface of their souls. The stains of underhanded betrayal have paved their way too deep into the tissue of their trust. The scars of their heart stand out in testament to the irreparable brokenness of their love.

They could fabricate soft touches, gentle lips, and languid thrusts. They could put on a show for the wistful desires waiting for a happy ending in the front row.

But a broken love cannot neglect its scars and still be true. A broken love cannot veil its pain and still be honest.

Even a broken love deserves its show.

And the yearning audience will have to learn to  _like it like that too_.

 

 


End file.
